The beach day
by daniE11
Summary: The wasabi warriors spend the day at the beach. Jack and Kim spend most of their time with each other and one thing leads to another. ENJOY! :) And thanks for reading


It was a hot, sticky day in the town of Seaford. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and you could just tell it was going to be a beautiful day. Five teenagers from the town were spending their day in a local dojo, down by the mall. They were slaving away throwing punches and kicks at each other and at the dummies. Kim and Jack were sparring each other, Eddie and Jerry were sparing each other and Milton was sparring with the sensei of the dojo, Rudy.

"You ready to get beaten by the better black belt?" Kim asked Jack, smiling in a cockiness matter.

"Oh please, you and everyone in this dojo know that I could take you down with both eyes closed." Jack said smiling even more cockily than Kim did.

"Oh really. Well get ready to eat your words." Kim said, standing in her fighting stance.

Jack also stood in his stance and Kim made the first move throwing a punch for Jacks chest. Jack easily blocked it, jumped and did a spinning back kick. Kim ducked and tried to kick Jack's legs out from beneath him, Jack instantly responded and jumped in the air. Kim and Jack's battle lasted for another 3 minutes before Jack gave up and moved in on Kim bear hugging her. They both fell towards the ground Jack landing on top of Kim.

"Hey you cheated!" Kim yelled, but laughing as they both fell.

"Well I don't think either of us were going to give up and besides it's way too hot anyway." Jack responded.

"Yeah, I guess so, um Jack do you mind getting off me, your kinda crushing me." Kim said staring directly into Jack's brown eyes.

"Oh sorry Kim." Jack said while getting up and offering a hand to her. She took it and they both stood up.

"Yeah I agree with Jack, it is way too hot. Why don't we stop practice early and go down to the beach for the rest of the day?" Rudy said wiping sweat off his face.

"WOO, yeah I love the beach." Jerry begun. "Seeing hot girls in their bikini's can't get any better than that!"

"Well, I just checked the temperature on my phone and it's already 35℃." Milton exclaimed.

"Then what are we doing standing here? Let's go to the beach." Eddie cheered.

"Yeah let's go. Go home and get your beach stuff and we'll meet in 20 minutes." Rudy told them all.

"Ok sounds good." Jack said.

They all got up and walked towards the door of the dojo. Rudy locked it and they all left for their houses.

They all arrived, like Rudy said in 20 minutes at Seaford's favourite beach. It's name is Shelly Beach.

"Hey guys, yo did you see those hot girls over there? Man they were totally checking me out." Jerry said to them all proudly.

"Yeah totally, they were checking you out, or were you checking them out?" Jack asked smiling/laughing.

"Ok that was too many words in a sentence for me to understand." Jerry said looking confused.

The Wasabi Warriors all started to laugh at Jerry's stupidity.

"Hey guys I know a good quiet spot we could go to." Milton said looking towards them all.

"Cool, where is it?" Kim asked.

"Just follow me." Milton said leading the way.

They walked for about 10 minutes when Milton showed them a quiet reserve part of the beach with only one couple there.

"This is perfect Milton!" Kim squealed.

"HAHA Kim was that a squeal? Jack asked.

"Ummm no, I'm just excited, that's all." Kim said blushing.

"Ok guys what are you all waiting for, let's go hit the water." Rudy proclaimed.

Everyone started to take their clothes of except Kim. She pulled out her towel from her bag and took out a magazine.

"Kim, aren't you coming in the water?" Jack asked Kim.

"Yeah I will later, but first I wanna get my tan on." Kim replied.

"Well ok then, but you better come in later or I'll personally come and drag you in the water." Jack said smiling.

"HAHA ok, don't worry I'll come out soon." Kim said.

Jack then proceeded to take his shirt off. Kim then placed her attention off her magazine and onto Jack. It was like he was mocking her because he took the shirt off so slowly. Kim just stared at his perfect, toned, tanned body and drooled. He smiled at her before joining the other boys in the water. Kim snapped back into reality and also took her clothing off, leaving her in her strapless, white bikini. She laid down on her towel and read her magazine. The boys were splashing about in the water having a great time.

"Hey Kim come in, the water is amazingly warm!" Jack yelled out to her about 10 minutes later.

"Yeah in a minute." Kim yelled back not taking her eyes off her magazine.

Jack grinned and ran up the beach and stood over her dripping wet.

"Hey, your getting water all over my magazine." Kim said angrily.

"You said you would come in later and now is later, come on." Jack said looking down at her.

"Just wait I'm nearly finished reading this." Kim said staring back down at her magazine.

Jack laughed and said,

"Well I did warn you."

He then picked her up effortlessly, making Kim drop her magazine and carried her over to the water.

"Hey Jack, put me down!" Kim screamed.

"Yeah I will in about 10 seconds." Jack said grinning to himself.

"Yeah Kim, the water is amazing. It's about time you come in." The boys yelled out.

"Jack I am serious, if you don't put me down I will hurt you." Kim warned Jack.

"HAHA is that so?" Jack asked dropping Kim into the lukewarm water.

Kim got up, moved her hair away from her face and then lunged herself at Jack. Jack ran as fast as he could away from Kim, but she caught up and pinned his head under the water. She then lifted it up again staring right into Jack's eyes saying,

"Told you I would hurt you." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh please that didn't hurt I can hold my breath for like 2 minutes under water." Jack said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh really. Well let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is and prove it to us all." Kim said ushering the boys to join them.

"Ok then." Jack said. "Start counting."

Jack took a deep breath and went under water. The boys and Kim starting to count. After it got to about 1 minute and 30 seconds, Kim started to become nervous.

"51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 2 minutes." The boys all cheered.

Jack rose to the surface and begun panting for air. The boys all clapped Jack on the back while Kim looked at him furiously.

"See told you I could do it." Jack said staring directly towards Kim.

"OK fine, that was pretty impressive." Kim admitted.

"And don't you forget it." Jack said winking at Kim.

It was starting to become late so the boys and Kim all went back to the shore and decided to make a bonfire. They all sat around it sharing stories and jokes.

"Hey guys, it's pretty late now and I'm pretty sure your mums will be wondering where you guys are, so I think we should all head back home." Rudy said looking to everyone.

"Yeah I agree, but today was totally awesome. We definitely have to do it again!" Replied Eddie.

"Ok, well I'll see everyone tomorrow then. Bye." Everyone left except Kim and Jack.

"Jack Kim, aren't you guys coming?" Milton asked.

"Yeah we will make our own way home, we live right next to each other so will can walk home together." Jack answered.

"OK then cya." Milton said and left with the rest of the boys.

Jack and Kim just sat there until Kim spoke.

"I had so much fun today. So much better than being stuck in the hot dojo all day." Kim said looking out towards the sunset.

"Yeah I agree, but my most favourite part of the day was when I carried you to the water. That was hilarious!" Jack said looking towards Kim. Jack couldn't help but notice that Kim's eyes were sparkling. They looked absolutely beautiful.

"HAHA yeah now that I think about it, it was pretty funny." Kim said. She looked towards Jack and noticed that he was already staring at her. Kim blushed at this and bit her lip. The two of them were gazing at each others eyes when Jack bravely decided to move in closer. Kim soon realised what he was doing and moved in closer as well. Kim and Jack's lips met in the middle and they shared their first kiss with each other. Jack couldn't help but smile in the kiss as he finally had to courage to make a move on Kim. He was just happy she kissed him back or things would have became awkward. Jack smiling also caused Kim to smile and they were both passionately kissing one another. Jack then moved his arms to Kim's hips and pulled her in closer. Kim responded by moving her arms around Jack's neck pulling him closer as well. The kiss was soon becoming heated and was becoming more like a make-out session. In the distance the couple could hear faint footsteps heading their way but neither decided to react upon it.

"Ahhh, young love." A voice said.

This made Kim and Jack break apart and look to see whose mouth that came out of. They saw an elderly couple walk away and assumed it was them that made the comment.

The two smiled at each other still looking into each other's eyes. Jack moved a piece of stray hair away from Kim's face. He then asked her:

"Ahh, so Kim would you like to go on a date with me. And I mean a official date. Not like the one's we have at falafel Phil's or circus burger?" Jack asked looking into Kim's big, brown orbs.

"Of course I will. And thanks for asking." Kim said looking into his eyes as well.

"That's ok. Do you wanna start heading home now. It's getting kinda late?" Jack asked putting his hand into Kim's and pulling her up.

"Yeah sure." Kim said biting her lip and walking with Jack, hand in hand, towards their houses.

**Sorry about the ending. I know it was pretty lame but I didn't know how else to end it. If you guys have a better way of ending this, it would be appreciated if you could tell me and I'll give you a shout out. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
